What Missing A Shower Could Do To You
by PossimpiblyPossimpible
Summary: Neville's at the height of his stay at Hogwarts. He's a seventh year. He's the leader of the D.A. He's a seventh year AND a rebel. Hannah Abbot's sending him hints. But everything just had to be ruined when he forgot to take a shower. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys! I just had this idea – **_**again**_** – and I **_**had **_**to write it.**

**It's kinda like a one-shot where Neville's starting to like Hannah Abbot. xD**

**Please tell me what you think in a review! If you think I should continue, please tell me! :D  
><strong>

**I only own what I know I own. The rest are J.K. Rowlings!**

* * *

><p>Neville brought out his wand as he heard someone walk into the Room of Requirement. It was Hannah Abbott. He lowered his wand, and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He eyed her bag of clothes cautiously.<p>

"Erm-Hello?" said Neville uncertainly. Hannah smiled hesitantly.

"Hello, I knew I'd find you here," Hannah smiled broader. Neville returned it and Hannah continued, "You know, everyone's buzzing about you. About how you defied the Carrow's."

"And you found me," Neville hung his head. Hannah laughed.

"I'm a D.A. member, remember?" she said, easing her hesitance. "I won't hand you over to them."

"Oh, o-okay," said Neville. He raised his eyebrow, "Why're you here?" Hannah frowned.

"I've had enough of the Carrow's," she said and threw her bag into an empty cot that appeared when she went in. Neville raised an eyebrow at it. "I'll just get out of here tomorrow when classes start. I just want a break from them a bit. How about you? Why haven't you been coming out for the missions lately?"

Neville smiled a bit. _Missions_. That's what they call their rebellion now. Missions.

"Well, I've been spending some time cooped up in here planning something," he said. "Ginny and Luna have been visiting and we're planning to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword." Hannah gasped.

"But that's in Snapes office!" she said. Neville nodded. "Let us come with you!"

"No," said Neville, "The lesser who come with us, the better. If the whole D.A. comes, they'll know who're the one's who's rebelling. They'll kill us all."

"But Snape won't kill us," Hannah retorted. "He's been merciful these days."

"Yes, but I'm certain he couldn't hold back the Carrow's," Neville told. Hannah shook her head.

"So, when's the heist?" she grinned. Neville grinned back.

"We're doing it tomorrow," he said. Hannah sat down beside Neville on the floor. Neville seemed uncomfortable with the close proximity but Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"Are you nervous?" she asked seriously. Neville thought for a while.

_Was _he nervous? Of course he was! It was the HeadBastards – Head_masters_ office they were talking about. A heavily guarded Headmasters office. But of course, with the help of a Ravenclaw like Luna, they had figured out a plan to penetrate the defenses.

"Well, yeah I am," he said uncertainly. Hannah smiled reassuringly and patted his back.

"You'll be great," she said. "I know you will. Heck, you've been leading us all this time!" She stopped when she groped around her pockets. She took out her D.A. Galleon. "Ginny's calling. I bet someone's having detention or something. They'll all be here in a minute."

"Why don't we set up the meeting room?" Neville suggested. Hannah nodded.

"You do it," she said, "I don't know how."

_Give us the usual arrangements for the meetings, _Neville thought and at once, a long table with a lot of chairs appeared. Hannah smiled and sat down at her usual seat as Neville took the seat at the front. After a minute, everyone was inside, sitting at their respective seats. Luna and Ginny sat at either side of Neville. Everyone was chattering excitedly but stopped when Neville cleared his throat.

"So, what's been happening?" he asked. Ernie Macmillan raised his hand.

"We're putting up more graffiti," he said in his pompous manner. "But the people joining are a small few. A lot are still afraid to go against the Carrow's."

"Well yeah, since they _are _bastards," Michael Corner muttered. Everyone laughed a bit.

"So, who's in detention?" Neville asked, eyeing the two empty chairs at the end of the table.

"Colin Creevey, his brother, Dennis, and a second year," Ginny answered. "Colin and Dennis were trying to stop Alecto Carrow from cursing a second year."

"And what's their detention?" Neville asked again.

"They're being imprisoned at Amycus Carrow's office," Luna answered coolly. Everyone groaned. That was the hardest place to rescue anyone.

"And who'll be volunteering?" Neville asked uncertainly. No one answered for a while. Wary glances were passed around the table. Suddenly, a scraping of a chair tore the tension filled silence. Luna was standing up, her eyes unfocused and dreamy.

"I'll do it," she said in her dreamy voice.

"What? Luna no, we have something to do tomorrow and you _need _to be there!" Neville retorted.

"Neville's right, Luna," Ginny backed up the Longbottom. "You're essential for what we're doing tomorrow." Luna sat back down, defeated.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Parvati Patil suddenly asked. Her eyes bulged and she bit her lip.

"That's not the important thing right now," said Ginny. "What's important is the mission tonight. So, who's volunteering?" She asked in a voice full of authority that no one dared contested.

"I'll do it!" Seamus Finnigan stood up.

"If Seamus is doing it, I'm with him!" Dean stood up too. Neville nodded.

"Who else?"

Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot both stood up. When no one else stood, Neville nodded.

"Good luck, guys!" he told them as they headed out. Everyone stood up and went to go to their dormitories. Ginny, Neville and Luna stayed behind on the table while Hannah stood to go to her cot.

"We've got everything planned out alright?" Ginny asked as her hand flew to the handle on the door. Neville nodded.

"When are we going to do it?" Luna asked coolly.

"How about when we're sure Snape's not there," said Neville. Luna nodded. Ginny's eyes brightened.

"How about we set off a few Fred and George's Decoy Detonators in a corridor far from the Snape's office!" she suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Neville grinned excited. Luna shook her head.

"They'll figure out who set it at once," she said in a disappointed tone, "You're a Weasley and those products come from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Ginny snorted.

"A lot of people have been buying my brothers products," she said, trying to convince Luna. "They'll never know." Luna smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," said Ginny. Luna turned to Neville. Neville shook his head.

"You go first," he said. Luna and Ginny nodded and glanced at Hannah who was eating something. They hurried out and Neville caught a giggle when the door closed again. Neville turned to Hannah.

"You're staying here for the night?" he asked, not knowing how to start conversation.

"Yeah," Hannah answered as she took out her pajamas. She looked at him expectantly, like expecting him to leave. Neville blushed scarlet.

"Yeah, uh-sorry erm-I'll just err- go now," Neville stuttered, still burning scarlet, turning to the door. He burned scarlet even more when Hannah hugged him.

"Ha-Hannah!" Neville gasped nervously. Hannah smiled into his chest.

"Thank you so much, Neville," Hannah muttered. "I don't know what we'd do without you. And Ginny and Luna." Hannah added hastily.

Neville hesitated a bit before returning the hug. He bent down and smiled into her blonde hair. It smelled like… _coconut milk_, Neville mused. It smelled good actually. But then he remembered he hadn't taken a shower in a week. He blushed even more, this time from embarrassment, and pulled back.

"I should really go now," Neville whispered. Hannah grinned shyly.

"Sorry about that," she said. Neville shook his head.

"It's fine," he whispered again. He couldn't do anything but whisper at the moment.

He looked down in embarrassment and was about to turn again when Hannah kissed his cheek. He looked up, with wide-eyes and completely red face. Hannah's face was red too. She raised a hand and waved. Neville waved and went out, still completely red in the face.

* * *

><p>Neville was alone in the seventh year dormitory that night. Seamus and Dean were still out and rescuing the Creevey's and that second year. He lay down on his bed, looking up into the ceiling. He didn't even take off his robes. His eyes were glassy and daydream-like as he stared up.<p>

What was happening to him? Neville didn't know as he brooded. He brooded over a lot of things. He brooded over the mission that Seamus, Dean, Anthony, and Terry were doing. He brooded over _his _and Ginny's and Luna's mission tomorrow. He brooded over the List of the deaths and missing people that would be broadcasted tomorrow. He brooded over where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. He brooded over his grandmother who was alone at their house at times like these. He brooded over his parents who were at St. Mungo's. And lastly, he brooded over that scene with Hannah Abbot a while ago. He had the sudden urge to hit something.

Why did he have to forget taking a shower? _Why_?

He resorted to slapping his head repeatedly.

"_Very smooth_, Neville," he muttered, still slapping himself. "_Very, very_, smooth."

He should think of being hygienic more often. Just then, Seamus and Dean walked in, excited look on their faces.

"You're back early," Neville noted but not really paid any attention.

"We rescued them alright, Neville!" Seamus cheered. Dean was having a smug look on his face. Neville was brought out of his reverie and jumped off of his bed.

"That's great!" he said, clapping them both in the back. Dean snorted.

"We got lucky," he said. "Carrow wasn't there so we broke in easily. McGonagall saw us and we thought we were screwed but she _helped us_!"

"What?" Neville grinned. "Wicked!"

"Seems that McGonagall's on our side," said Seamus as he started changing into pajamas.

"So are the rest of the teachers," Dean added as he slipped into a shirt bearing the West Ham football team colors. "Flitwick came waddling in when he found out what we were doing and decided to help get rid of the wards around the Creevey's and the second year."

"That is so cool," Neville grinned, as he collapsed back into bed.

"To think, we held Luna back because of her safety but then we didn't even need to!" said Seamus from his bed. Dean and Neville laughed.

"Where do you think the Carrow's have gone?" Neville asked.

"They're probably out meeting You-Know-Who or something," said Dean. "I bet Snape's with them."

"Ye- Ye- Yeah," Neville yawned. Nobody spoke after that.

And then Neville was brought back to _Hannah Abbot_.

He muffled a groan with his pillow. Why? _Why_? Why could he have forgotten something as simple as _taking a shower_? Just when a girl had hugged and not to mention – Neville gagged – _kissed his cheek. _Neville gagged even more. He hoped none of his dorm mates could hear him. Then what Neville had to do hit him like a thunderbolt.

_Tomorrow, Neville Longbottom shall take a shower for the first time in a week!_


End file.
